Broken Wings
by K.a.y.D.a.w.g
Summary: Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please..Please stop!" A fifteen Year old Miley cried as she tried to escaper her fathers clutch on her wrist. "That's enough. It's time you learned your lesson." Robby Ray mumbled drunkly, while taking off his belt.
1. Daddy I'm sorry!

**New Story! Yippee! Hahaha. This one is just Hannah Montana. No Jonas brothers. This story is kind of different from my usual writing, but I wanted to try something different. So read on pplease!**

**Kaycee**

**P.S. sadly, the story I co-wrote with ****pollypocket911**** has ended. I know tear tear But you guys can still review it and that would stop our tears. haha. **

"Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please..Please stop!" A fifteen Year old Miley cried as she tried to escaper her fathers clutch on her wrist.

"That's enough. It's time you learned your lesson." Robby Ray mumbled drunkly, while taking off his belt. Miley tugged and pulled her arm away, but it didn't work. She was running out of time. He was almost done pulling his belt out of the loops of his jeans. She reacted my bitting his arm, which caused him to let go of his grip on her. Miley ran upstairs to her room, and locked the door. "You'd best be gettin ready for a woopin girl!" He yelled after her, walking up the stairs. Miley looked around for a place to hide. She knew he could brake the door down at any given moment. Then she heard pounding on the door. "Listen here girl! Unlock this door! Unlock it now!" He roared. She didn't listen to him though. She slid down the far corner wall, and hunched up into a ball of tears. "Not again." She cried to herself.

This was no unusual thing that happened in the stewart household; but every time it happened, Miley still got scared.

Her father would drink, Miley would get home, and he would be in a bad mood as always. He'd bicker at her for not throwing away a napkin that he used, or not picking up the beer bottles from the night before. And Miley would get hit. Not just a discipline spank, but horrible hits that wold leave bruises, blood, and sometimes, broken bones.

"Miley Rae! Open this door NOW!" He continued pounding the door. All Miley could do was cry. "Mom. Why. Why me? Why'd you have to go? I need -" Miley was cut off by her father entering from the now broken down door. "I told you to unlock the door. But you don't listen. You never listen. When will you learn Miley?" He whispered to her in a frightening way, while wiping off some left over beer on his unshaved chin. Miley hid her head in between her folded arms on her knees. Robby picked her up by an arm and spun her around so she was not looking at him. He then brought the belt to her bottom..hard. "Ouch!" Miley suffered. He repeated this two more times, then dropping his belt. "Daddy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I forgot!" Miley cried. He spun her around so that this time she _was_ facing him, and slapped her face. "Well then maybe next time you won't forget." He said slapping her again, on the other cheek. Miley's face was starting to redden, and hot stinging tears trickled down her warm face. Robby cupped his daughters face with his hands, and pulled her so that there faces were merely inches apart. "I love you Miley Rae." He said kissing her for head, then pushing off his hands from her face so that she fell to the ground. Miley just looked at him, hating him. He picked up his belt, and walked out of her room. Miley started bawling on her floor, hoping that no one heard her yelling but her and her dad.

**Chapter one complete! Please leave your thoughts in a review! That would be so awesome!**

**Thanks!**

**Kaycee**


	2. Silenced in Fear

**Hello. Here is the second Chapter for Broken Wings! I hope you all enjoy it! Leave your thoughts please.**

**Kaycee**

The Next day, Miley awoke from the floor by her alarm clock.

_Oh great, school. _She thought to herself, as she got up. Her neck was hurting from sleeping in an awkward position on the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror from a distance, examining the damage her father had done yesterday. He had left a bruise on her left cheek from slapping it so hard Miley lightly touched the dark mark on her skin. She just kept looking at the bruise in the mirror thinking to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted my her father walking in her room. He looked at her and laughed a dark cynical laugh.. "Nothin a little Make-up can't fix." He smirked, then left her room. Miley looked into her reflection in the mirror, and grabbed her hair brush from the nightstand beside her. With all the force in her body, she threw it at the glass, and it shattered. A quick tear escaped one of her eyes. She got up, and walked to her closet and a green top and a pair of dark colored jeans. She reached under her bed for her black high top converse. Once, they were on, she went into her bathroom and locked the door. Again, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she touched the black bash on her face. Miley took the foundation and cover up from the counter and carefully applied it to her injury.

When she was done, she grabbed her books and her bag and made her way down the stairs. Hoping to not run in to her father, she slowly, and quietly tip toed out the back door. "Have a _bashful _day at school, sweetheart." Robby Ray said sitting down on the furniture outside reading the newspaper. Miley acted liked she didn't hear him, although the words shattered her, just as she had shattered the mirror. On her walk to school, she looked out into the ocean. The ocean where Jackson's ashes were. She paused, and faced fullword out to the sea.

_Flash Back_

_"Dad! Knock it off! She didn't mean to!" Jackson stood up for Miley. "Get out of my way boy!" Robby yelled, and shoved Jackson out of his path. Robby was now facing Miley who was huddled in the corner. Jackson regained his stableness and hopped on his fathers back. Robby and Jackson were spinning around in the living room. "Miley! Leave! Go now!" Jackson signaled for his little sister to leave the stewart house. Miley did as she was told and ran into the darkness of night. _

_She didn't come back until the next morning. She slept out on the beach the night before, hiding from what people thought was her home. When Miley walked into her house that morning, she didn't see Jackson or her dad. She searched the living room, and then in the kitchen. She found nothing. She walked upstairs, so quiet, you could hear the beach waves. Miley creeped into Jackson's room, and took a peek to see if either one was there. Nothing. Next, she tried her own room. Bingo. There she saw one of the most, if not the most sickening sight of her life. Jackson was on her floor, lying there. Lifeless. Miley gasped, and walked over towards him. "Jackson?" Miley touched him. "Jackson?" She whispered. He didn't move. She put her ear to his chest. No heart beat. _

_Tears came down, and wouldn't stop. "Jackson. No! You can't leave! JACKSON!" Miley yelled in agony. She rested her head on his chest, and held a fistful of his shirt in his palm. Silent tears kept flowing. "I see you found your brother."_

_Miley was startled by her fathers voice. She looked up and saw Robby leaning against the door frame. Miley stood up and walked to her bathroom. Robby followed her. Miley tried shutting the door, but he was pushing it open. She gave up the fight and the door swung open. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone about what I did to your brother." He said. "What Am I supposed to say?" Miley asked. "I don't know. You act as Hannah Montana. Just act like he killed himself or something like that." He said. He sounded like he didn't even care Jackson died. Like it was good that he was gone. Miley grabbed one of her razors and tried scraping her father. Robby acted fastly though, and succeeded by grabbing it from her hand. He hardly stroked it against her arm. Suddenly, there was a gasp of pain released by her. blood started pouring from the wound. "Never. Never try something stupid like that again." He said, throwing the razor at her. He exited the bathroom, followed by Miley's room._

_The Funeral was a few weeks later. Jackson was cremated, requested by Robby Ray. His ashes were scattered along the Malibue waters. _

_End of Flash Back._

Miley took a deep breath and continued her walk to school.

In front of Sea View High, she met up with Lilly. "Hey." Lilly said casually. "Hi Lils." Miley said, distracted. "So what happened to you last night? I called you like 3 times and you didn't answer." Lilly said.

"Oh.. I was..Um..Sleeping." Miley lamely covered up. '_No Lie. I was sleeping.'_ Miley thought to herself. Even though Her and Lilly were best friends, there were things that you Miley couldn't tell Lilly. Like the fact that her father abused her. Or that he killed Jackson.

"Sleeping? Since when do you go to sleep at 8?" Lilly asked. "I was really tired."

They stopped at their lockers, then went to their first period geography class. "Okay students!" Mr.Correlie called. "Take your seats!" All the kids took their seats.

The period was almost over, when the phone rang. "Yes. Yes. Okay." Mr.Correlie said into the phone. He hung up and said, "Miley Stewart, take your stuff. Your Dad's here to take you home early."

Miley picked up her stuff, and walked out into the school hallways. She tried to act as if it was nothing. That her dad was just taking her home from the goodness of his heart. She pretended she was happy to see him. There was no denying the fact that she was silenced in fear.


	3. Paralized

**Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner. My grades came in and they weren't so good. So my mom Kind of grounded me off the computer. But It's all good now. Leave your comments and enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**Kaycee**

Miley was at the door of the school office. She opened the door and walked inside. "There she is Mr. Stewart." The office lady said to Robby Ray. Miley looked at the floor and slowly walked to her father. "Thank you Mrs. Dilts." Robby said. He lightly put his hand on Miley's shoulder and she flinched. He smiled at the office worker and him and Miley left to the car. "Miles I need you to clean the house right now." Robby ray said while he was shutting his door. Miley looked at him. "Why?" She asked quietly. "Because I said so young lady. It doesn't concern you why I need the house clean. You just obey my commands." Robby Ray barked. Miley looked out the window and kept her mouth shut the entire way home. When they got there, They got out of the car and walked into the house. "Start off in the kitchen. Wash the dishes, put away the left over food, mop the floor, then go onto the living room." Robby Ray ordered. Miley didn't say anything, but followed his orders. Robby ray walked up the stairs and called, "I'm going to take nap then a shower. This house better be spotless when I come back."

Miley inhaled, and walked to the sink. Turning the knobs, she started scrubbing the pile of dishes that her father expected clean. It took her a good twenty-five minutes. She then proceeded with putting away the left over tuna that was on the kitchen counter. Then she went on to mopping the floor. When she was done mopping, her back was killing her. She knew that she couldn't stop, or she would pay for it. So she pulled all the remains of strength she had left in her, and carried on to vacuuming the carpet.

"Almost done." She said eagerly. When she finished, she put the vacuum back in the closet and then collapsed on the couch. Just in time to, her father was walking down the stairs. "Finished all ready?" He asked walking to the dishes to see if he could find a flaw. "Yes Daddy." She said trying to please her dad so she would avoid getting whipped. "Well done. No spots on the pans." He complimented, then slid his finger across the freshly mopped floor to see if there was any dust . Miley thought that his attitude with her was getting better suddenly. She was wrong though.

Robby was obviously mad, because he grabbed every single pot and pan, which was the hardest for miley to clean, and took them outside. Miley followed her father. She wished she hadn't though. Robby Had thrown the pots and pans right into the mud. To make it even worse, he stomped and kicked mud all over the metal cooking supplies. He eyed Miley, who was holding back tears. Then he walked straight into the house and all over the kitchen floor. There was mud tracks all around now. "Missed a spot." Robby said. Miley was scared now. Robby was inching towards her, and Miley wanted to back away, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed. "Miley, Miley Miley. What am I going to do with you." He said. Robby was now inches away from Miley. "I guess You'll have to get closer to the dirt to see what you missed." He continued, then pushed Miley on the floor. He followed by kicking her in the ribs. "Oww!" Miley yelled in pain. "He kicked her again, but this time in the stomach. Miley started crying uncontrollably from the pain that was taking over. "St..Stop it pl..Please!" Miley stuttered aside from coughing up little spukes of blood. Robby got down to her level on the floor, and put his face right in front of hers. "You want me to stop?" He whispered. She said nothing, and just looked in fear at him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and banged her head on the muddy floor. "Next time don't miss a spot." He said. Then he spit in her face, and let her go. She broke down on the floor. "Your no better then your mother." He smirked. Miley Laid there on the floor. Letting tears roll down her muddy cheeks. "Stupid woman deserved to die." Robby Ray said, walking up the stairs. Miley could not believe him. She knew he was cruel, but not cruel enough to be proud of killing his own wife.

_Flashback_

_"Robby! Stop it now! Please! She is only 6!" Trish pleaded._ _"Shut your mouth woman." Robby yelled. He was walking towards Miley, who was backing away towards her mom. Robby got a hold of Miley's arm and started dragging her across the room to the couch. Trish followed and tried to stop him. "Robby! Thats enough your hurting the poor girl!" Trish cried. "I said shut it woman!" He yelled, and swung his hand so it hit trish across the face. He had let go of Miley's hand. _

_Trish was on the floor covering the red burning mark Robby had just left her. "What is it with women and not listening to there superiors." Robby went closer to Trish on the floor. Miley sat on the couch and covered her mouth to prevent from making crying noises. "When I tell you to shut your mouth, I mean SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Robby roared. He kicked Trish in the ribs, and consistently in the stomach. He was saying, "Stupid woman! Die," while he kicked her. He stopped when he knew he had taught her a lesson. She was dead. Miley was still on the couch with her eyes closed, and her head in between her knees with her hands acting as a fence around them. "That's what happens when girls don't listen to those who are above them." Robby whispered. He went towards Miley and gripped her hair in his hand. He yanked up which caused a yelp from the 6 year old. "Owie!" Miley cried. "Good night Miley." Robby said and kissed her for head._

_Miley slept on the couch that night. To afraid to move. To afraid to make a sound. _

_End of Flashback_

Miley laid there motionless on the kitchen floor. To afraid to move. To afraid to make a sound.

**Oooooh I have some drama coming up soon! You will be like that one Aly and AJ song. Like whoah. Haha. So tell me what you think about my story so far : Leave your thoughts in a review? **

**Thanks, **

**Kaycee**


	4. Sharades

**I know what your thinking, "Wow 2 Chapter updates in one day?!" Haha. I am shocked to . I mean it takes me a while to update. Anyways, Reviews are welcome! Enjoy chapter 4 of Broken Wings.**

**Thanks,**

**Kaycee**

Miley couldn't take it anymore. She was being driven crazy from all the pain she was being put in. With all the might she could pull, she warily got up form the floor. And slowly walked up the stairs on her way to her room. She froze in her tracks when she heard her father on the phone.

"Yes. That'd be great. See you then Jake." Robby said into the phone. He turned around and saw Miley in the hall way. "Good News. Jake Ryan is coming to stay with us while his parents are on a business trip. He'll be here later today." Robby said. Miley was worried that Jake would see something and contact the police. "Great." Miley faked a smile and continued to her room. She shut and locked her door.

The only reason she hadn't contacted the police was because she knew that they wouldn't believe her. Even if they did, Robby would just find a way to get to her. Even if that ment hiring someone to. If Jake saw something suspicious, she knew for sure that he would call the cops. That is if her dad didn't get to Jake first. If Jake found out that Robby Ray was abusing Miley, Jake would defiantly pay.

Laying on her bed, she took out her cell phone, and texted Lilly. She needed to talk to someone. If she didn't she felt she would go insane.

**Miles: Lils. Can I come over to your house. I'm suffocated in my own home.**

**Lils: Sure. when are you going to be here?**

**Miles: Soon.**

**Lils. Ok see ya.**

Miley put her phone in her pocket, and walked towards her window. She had no desire what so ever to let her dad know where she was going._ Not like he'd care anyways _Miley thought to herself. She carefully lowered her self down the vines that grew upon the bushes that layered the outside wall of her room. When she was safely at the bottom, she walked as fast as she could with the bruises her father had given her earlier.

When Miley got to the truscott porch, she saw lilly waiting at the door. "Hey!" Lilly greeted Miley with a hug. "Hi." Miley said. "C'mon lets go upstairs to my room." Lilly said. Miley followed her best friend to her room. "So whats up?" Lilly asked. "Nothing. Why?" Miley asked. "Because this is the first time you have ever used the phrase 'suffocating in my own home' What did your dad do this time?" Lilly asked. Miley looked at her friend. Was it possible that Lilly knew? "Lilly..It's just a phrase." Miley said. "Oh. Well you do know that you can tell me anything right? I will accept it no matter what." Lilly comforted. Miley had an instant fill of guilt. She looked at her lap, "Yeah..I know." Miley mumbled under her breath. "You've been acting really different. Is everything all right at home?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. Everything is just fine." Miley lied. "Ok. Miley...your my best friend. and I wouldn't lie to you. I love you like a sister." Lilly said. _Dang! Why does she have to do this? She is making this so hard! _Miley thought to herself.

She broke down. "Alright Lilly! Why'd you have to go make me feel guilty! I have to tell you something." Miley confessed. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "You have to swear to not tell a soul. No one. This is serious. You have to promise me, that no matter how bad this news is, you cannot, I mean CANNOT tell anyone." Miley said. "I swear on my life. Now tell me." Lilly said. Miley hesitated. "C'mon Miley. You can trust me." Lilly persuaded. "I'm not sure if I can trust anyone with this news." Miley said. "Miley. I swore on my life. I swear on Olivers life if that makes you feel better." Lilly tried lightning the mood. Miley brought her voice level to a little whisper. "My dad...I...um..I get.." Miley stuttered. "Miley. Tell me!" Lilly begged. "I'm sorry Lilly this is really hard for me." Miley said. "Would it be easier for me to guess? I know! You act it out and I'll guess. Like sheraids." Lilly said. Miley took a breath, and then agreed. She started singing her hand back and forth. "Um..You..you get to be a pirate?" Lilly guessed. Miley shook her head no. Her next movment was slapping her face. "You get slapped?" lilly said. Miley raised her thumbs and her hands were moving up and down. "I know! You get slapped while dancing to La Bamba!" Lilly said and laughed. Miley slapped her for head. "No Lilly! I get abused! Hit! Beat! My dad beats me!" Miley started crying. Lilly couldn't believe it.

"Oh Miley." Lilly said walking to her friend. She gave Miley a hug. "You have to get help! Your dad has to go to jail. He needs help!" Lilly started crying as well. "No Lilly! you promised not to say a word! If I tell the police, they wont beleive me! And if they do, My dad will just hit me twice as bad the next time he can get a hold of me!" Miley cried more. "You can't just leave it unspoken Miley! He is going to go to far and kill someone if you don't fess up!" Lilly tried drying her tears to be strong. "Lilly! I can't! I just can't!" Miley said.

There was a slap of thunder. It was pouring outside. Miley's phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" Miley said trying to sound like she hadn't been crying. "Miley! I'm almost at your house!" Jake said. "Oh great. Um I can't talk right now. I..I have to go." Miley said, then hung up her phone. "Lilly. I have to go." Miley said walking to the door. "Im going with you." Lilly said. "No Lilly. You need to stay." Miley protested. "Miley. If your not going to let me tell anyone, at least let me go to your house." Lilly said. Miley smiled and opened her arms for a hug from her best friend.

The two walked out of the truscott house and into the rain.

When they got to Miley's house, they saw Mr. Stewart drinking a beer. There were beer bottles all over the floor. "Lilly stay out here." Miley said. "In the rain?" Lilly asked. "Yes. Just for a few minutes."

Miley walked into her house, and regretted it. Her father swung around angrily. "Where have you been girl?" He walked toward her. "I was At Lilly's house." Miley said. "You don't leave the house with out my permission." He slapped her across the face. "You understand me?" He continued. "Y-" Miley started. He slapped her again. "I said do you understand me?" He repeated. Lilly was outside watching the whole thing. Lilly was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why aren't you doing anything?" It was Jake. He ran into the house. "WHat are you doing?" Jake yelled. He threw a punch at Robby. "I'm teaching my daughter a lesson." Robby yelled and returned the punch. The two were in a match. "Miley run!" Jake yelled over the grunts of pain. Miley ran outside where lilly was standing. The two huddled under a tree, and watched Robby and Jake.

"Miley we have to call the police!" Lilly said. "NO! LILLY YOU PROMISED!" Miley cried. Lilly looked at Jake being beaten to death. He was on the floor and Robby was kicking, and punching him.

Robby Finally picked up Jake and threw him over his shoulder. Miley lost it. She started yelling and crying. "No. NO! NO!" Miley cried. Lilly had to hold her back so that she wouldn't go into The territory of her dad. "Miley! You can't go in there! If your dad gets you he will do the same! Calm down!" Lilly said. "How do you want me to calm down!? He just Killed Jake! I need to go! I need to..." Miley said. "The best thing we can do is call the police." Lilly said taking out her phone. Miley stopped her crying, and slapped the phone out of Lilly's hand. "You can't call the cops!" Miley said. Lilly's phone was on the wet floor broken. "Look Miley! We can't handle this on our own! We need-" Lilly was cut off. "Oh God! Lilly My dad saw us!" Miley panicked. Robby Ray was sprinting to the door. "We have to get out of here!" Miley said. She pulled Lilly's arm and they ran into the rain and fog out of sight.

**Wow. Dramatic. Haha. How sad Jake died ( I'm pretty sure that will be the last death of this story. Yay! Hahaha. Leave your thoughts! Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Kaycee**


End file.
